Modern Day Celebrities in the Selection
by SimplyStan
Summary: It's 160 years after America and Maxon, and with time comes changes. The Selection process remains, but the years have twisted it into something slightly different. A change was made. Now, only famous girls receive a letter for an opportunity at the prince. Would if our modern day stars were set in Illéa? Read as Ariana Grande, Zendaya, Selena Gomez and others compete for Flynn.
1. Chapter 1:Something of a Surprise

**Hey y'all! Before you start reading I would just like to say a few things. **

** First of all, this is my very first fan fiction! I'm very excited to really channel my love of writing towards an actual project type thing. Now, because this is my first fan fiction, or story in general, I'm gonna screw up. A lot. I'm gonna make spelling and grammar mistakes, mess up on characters and the plot. So I would just like to ask you to cut me some slack, please :) I would also love feedback and criticism.**

** Now another thing I'm kind of worried about is the characters, as they're based off real people. Let me just get this clear; I'm not the biggest fan of Ariana Grande and I barely know who Gabby Douglas is. So if a character's personalities are portrayed a little different than in real life, or if I get a fact about them wrong, please feel free to inform me! And just so you know, its really hard to find celebrities who are sixteen to twenty virgins. So, we are going to pretend all of the Selected still fit under those qualifications.**

**Oh and- the story will probably rotate between main characters. For now it'll focus on Zendaya, Ariana Grande and Selena Gomez. However, I want to give Taylor Swift, Megan Mcarthy, Hailie Mathers, Bethany Mota and a long list of others their time to shine as well.**

Chapter One: Something of a Surprise

"So, are you going to do it?" The question hung in the air. A certain singer gulped, her hazel eyes glancing around the room where her family was gathered. Her mother and father sat on the leather couch side-by-side, while four year old Kayla was sprawled out on the floor by their feet coloring. Sitting in the couch opposite of the two of them were AnnaBella and Julien, Annabella clutching a doll in her hand. While both of them were young, it was evident the siblings were very aware something important was being discussed and listened to the conversation curiously. Austin, her brother, was seated in a recliner with a grinning two year old Katianna in his lap. Zendaya couldn't bring herself to look at the creased paper sitting on the table in front of them.

It didn't matter. She didn't need to look at the paper to know what was typed out on it. The teenager already had memorized the words of the letter. It wrote;

_To the house of Coleman;_

_A current census has confirmed to us that a single women between the ages sixteen and twenty currently occupies your home. We are also aware that she is considered famous, and because of this would like to inform you of the upcoming opportunity to honor, not only the nation of Illéa, but the royal family as well. Our beloved prince, Flynn Cardall, is venturing into adulthood. As he explores this very new and exciting part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a truly important daughter of Illéa. If your eligible daughter or sister is interested in possibly becoming the very bride of the Prince and adored princess of Illéa, please fill out the form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One famous, popular or outstanding women from each province will be drawn at random to meet the Prince. Participants will be housed at the lovely Illéa Mansion in Angeles during their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their service to the royal family. _

_We hope you consider,_

_The Royal Family. _

The letter had been delivered to them the day before, and now came the problematic decision if Zendaya was going to enter or not. The brunette trained her eyes on the piano sitting in the corner of the room. Her hazel eyes studied the gleaming white keys. Sure, she could play the piano. The star could also sing, dance, model and act. But she was nothing but a rising star. Compared to people like Selena Gomez or Ariana Grande, she was nothing. She also wasn't even sure if she wanted to marry the prince. Her passion was for performing, not running a country. Zendaya finally fixed her eyes back towards her mom.

Claire's blue eyes looked at Zendaya questioningly, creases etched into the older women's forehead. After moments of silence, Zendaya finally spoke up. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to venture into the possibility of becoming the queen of Illéa. And its not like I'm big enough to compete against people like Tailor Swift." The female's voice caught in her throat, and she trained her eyes on her lap. She knew her mom- and the majority of her family- wanted her to go. As a two, you were supposed to be famous. Big. At the top. The opportunity to be princess was one most would take.

"Boo, it can't hurt to try. You're one of the few who even got the letter. The Royal Family considers you famous. And imagine it- you could be the princess!" Her mom encouraged. At the word 'princess', AnnaBella squealed, "You should at least try, Zen." Zendaya sighed in response, but slowly nodded. She would do it for her family. "Okay, okay." The singer agreed. In the corner, little Katianna-who had been silent the entire discussion- suddenly spoke up in her slurred baby words. "Yay! Yay! Ze Ze de next princess!"

* * *

><p>Ariana Grande sat on her queen-sized bed, legs crossed. Her manicured hands held a special letter; one saying she had the opportunity to meet the prince! She turned her head towards her dog Coco, who was curled up on the coral pink bed sheet besides her. "Oh my God, Coco!" She squealed, loud enough to wake the young dog from his nap. The daschund-German shepherd mix's head flew up suddenly, his eye's trained on Ariana concernedly. After realized nothing was wrong, Coco stood up and shook out his coat before moving closer to the girl and lying down besides her.<p>

Ariana's dark brown eyes perused the typed out words on the paper for a second time before shouting, "Frankie! Get up here!" Frankie was her brother, well, half-brother technically, and the person she happened to live with. Within moments Frankie could be heard lumbering up the stairs and quickly poked a head through the doorway of Ariana's room. The brunette beamed at her older brother and beckoned him over to the bed. "What is it? I was taking a nap." The male complained, his words slightly slurred together. "Look! This came in the mail!" Ariana informed him, waving the piece of paper around excitedly. "What is it?" Frankie mumbled, taking the letter from her hands.

After quickly reading through the paper, her brother's eyebrows shot straight up. Frankie looked at his younger sister. "Wow. " His voice was impressed. "You really want to meet the prince, eh?" "Come on! This is a big deal! I might even be the next princess of Illéa," The girl said, playfully flipping her brown hair. "And then you'll be taking orders from me."

* * *

><p>Selena Gomez sat alone in her large house, twirling an envelope around in her fingers. Well, the house was only devoid of other human company, as five other dogs occupied the house as well. Excitement coursed through the young women's veins, an emotion that didn't show on her face. Sure she was thrilled to receive note that she was eligible for the prince- as many women weren't. But a situation like the Selection came with pros and cons. Selena absently bit at her fingernails, ruining her mint green nail polish. Her dark brown eyes stared off into the distance, her mind engrossed with a whirlwind of thoughts.<p>

From one point of view, the selection was probably what she needed. If she was being honest, Selena's biggest fear was stuck being single. What if she ended up as an old cat lady? No, she wanted a romance like the one in the _Notebook_. And if she did get picked for the Selection, she'd have a good chance at Prince Flynn. The mere idea of Flynn Cardall being her romantic interest made Selena smile. From what she had seen of him on the Illéa Report, he'd probably be the perfect guy. Flynn would never leave her, he'd treat her perfectly, he'd make her laugh and he'd understand her. And even if Selena was sent home, there'd be even more boys lined up for her after the event. She'd be mega-famous.

On the other hand, the idea of being selected was terrifying. She hated dates, Selena was more than awkward around boys who weren't considered friends. Half the time she didn't know what to do! Would she be able to handle the possibility of years in the Selection, each week full of dates? The dark brunette sighed, biting her lip in thought. _I'm going to have to be able to do this. I won't be able to grow as an artist if I'm afraid of being awkward. Nonetheless finding love._ Selena thought fiercely. "Okay, I'm going to do this," She told herself, grabbing a pen from the counter to fill out the form.


	2. Chapter 2:One Form, One Showing

Chapter Two: One Form, One Showing

Zendaya Coleman slipped into her house and softly shut the door behind her. As she walked to the dining room table, sweat dripped down her forehead and from her high ponytail. The teenager had just came from her intense dance training. After getting a quick cup of water, Zendaya sat down at the table, her back slouched.

It was about three in the afternoon, which meant her parents were working at the theater. Austin was probably working too, while Julien, Annabella, Kayla and Katianna were in the daycare. Zendaya gave a glance around the dining room, her eyes falling on her Schaunzer, Midnight. The large black dog blinked up at the girl. Currently the house was empty except for the two.

The house being empty meant peace and quiet, an atmosphere needed for her to do the thing Zendaya had been avoiding all day. In front of her on the table was a pen and the form for entering in the Selection. She picked up the pen and twirled in it in fingers, her eyes scanning through the paper. The form consisted of _name, age, caste, contact information, height, weight, hair, eye, skin color, languages known and special skills._ Zendaya realized the questions were straightforward enough, and wouldn't be too difficult to fill out. Finally the girl put the pen down on the paper.

After filling out the paper, she double-checked the paper for any mistakes on her part. After finding none, Zendaya folded the paper in half, setting it on the dining room table with a sigh. Her thoughts were consumed with two words; _What if?_ What if she actually got picked? What would happen to her career? She couldn't just put dancing and singing on hold. What if she let down her family and fans? What if she ruined her career? Zendaya placed her head in her hands and sighed for a second time. _What if?_

* * *

><p>Ariana Grande jumped onto the leather couch besides her brother, a bowl of popcorn in her hands. As she landed on the couch popcorn went flying all over the floor. She heard her brother sigh as one of her dogs, Fawkes, lunged for the food on the carpet. After eating all of the popcorn Ariana had spilled, the dog leaped onto the couch next to the siblings, curling up besides them.<p>

On the wall sat a flat screen T.V that buzzed with life. The object illuminated the entire room, casting a tinted blue shadow of light over everything in front of it. The T.V was set to the public access channel, the one channel you didn't have to pay to have. It was a Friday night- so it meant the Illéa Report was on. Sure, it wasn't _the_ Report. Ariana was looking forward to the report that was going to be in two weeks, the showing that could change her life. In two weeks the nation would know the names of the 35 girls competing for the prince. However, many girls, including herself, hadn't turned in their form. It'd be a long two weeks.

In moments the national anthem rung out from the T.V, and quickly the camera moved to a shot of the royal family. At a podium stood King Keegan, his body screaming authority. A gleaming crown rested on his graying hair, and while his mouth held a smile, Ariana sensed anger in his eyes. The camera cut to the King's advisers, who all sat behind him. One man came up and listed the announcements that would be coming up and then sat back down. The camera glided to the left of King Keegan, where Queen Brigitte and Prince Flynn sat. Queen Brigitte sat straight in her chair, flashing what looked like a genuine smile at the camera. Prince Flynn, however, was scowling, his eyes trained on his lap.

Ariana's brother turned to her. "Why does he look so angry?" He asked in a whisper. The girl shot Frankie a stern look. "He's probably stressed or something. You try being a prince. Now shhhhhh." And with that, Ariana turned her eyes back towards the T.V. While the camera was on Prince Flynn, she took the time to examine him. He was acting weird; usually he was giving an awkwardly cute smile to the camera, playing with his hands. Today his green eyes glared down, his hands balled into firsts at his side. "Awe, why are you so angry, Flynn?" Ariana whispered to the T.V. Next to her, she heard Frankie obnoxiously shoosh her for talking during the show.

After a few moments, the camera cut back to the king. "A second attack occurred on our French bases this afternoon. Our troops are still attempting to recover from the sudden attack, but I am confident that we can bounce back." King Keegan's voice was stern, his voice conveying authority as he spoke. After the King gave a report on the recent raids on the lower castes, one of his advisers gave an update on the nation's debt. Finally, the last person came on screen, the Master of Events.

"Good evening, Illéa! As many of you know, our nation-known stars have recently received letters inviting them to potentially participate in the Selection. Already, we have received over hundreds of submissions. On behalf of our Royal Family, I would like to thank everyone for their willingness, enthusiasm and patriotism. We are all excited to cheer on our favorite celebrities!" On screen, a few advisers began to clap. "Hurry up! Get to the part with Flynn!" Ariana whined under her breath. After the applause quieted down, the Master of Events picked up with his words.

"And as assumed, we will have many programs dedicated to getting to know the lovely women picked for the Selection. Not to mention getting a special insight on their lives at the palace. Now, to guide us through this exciting time will be Mr. Pierce Fadaye!" Next to her, Ariana heard her brother clapping and whooping. The brunette giggled. Pierce Fadaye was a legend, often running commentary on anything important at the palace. However, he was best known for being relative to the now old Gavril Fadaye. Frankie loved Pierce. "You, like, have a mancrush on Pierce Fadaye. " Ariana teased, poking her brother. "Shhh, he's coming on!"

In moments Pierce strode up onto the set, wearing a striking navy suit. "It's nice to be back, Illéa! I'm more than thrilled to get to be apart of this generation's Selection. Tonight we will be interviewing our very own, Prince Flynn." Pierce announced, flashing a large toothy smile towards the camera. Pierce and Prince Flynn both walked over to the two chairs set up on the stage for them. Pierce walked with a bounce in his step, while Flynn dragged his feet. Quickly the two sat down, and Flynn reluctantly shook Pierce's hand. "Well, its an honor to be able to speak to you again, your highness." Pierce spoke, a faint smile on his lips. Flynn's green eyes glanced up uncertainly at the man in front of him. "Thanks, Pierce," He responded. Ariana frowned. Flynn's word's sounded forced. Usually he was pretty good natured.

"In only a few weeks, 35 women will be sharing the palace with you. How do you feel about that?" Flynn gave a strained smile. "Well, its certainly going to be interesting. We don't get guests often, so I'm looking forward to the occasion." He replied. Pierce smiled at the Prince, asking the next question. "Do you feel prepared to pick a wife?" Prince Flynn cringed, shaking his head. "Not really. I think its going to be difficult picking from so many amazing girls." After a short moment of silence, Flynn quickly added to his reply. "But I'm sure that perfect girl will be crystal clear to me in time."

"Thank you, Flynn. It was an honor to speak to you again." Pierce finished, now looking directly at the camera instead of Prince Flynn. "Well, we're out of time, folks. Thank you for watching the Illéa Capital Report." Just as the camera was cutting to the national anthem, two voices were audible. "What did you do? Flynn, you have to learn how to deal with the camera! You aren't prepared to find a wife, nonetheless ruling," The King boomed. "You can't expect me to be able to go under the camera the day you decide to ki-" The anthem cut off Prince Flynn's voice.


	3. Chapter 3: Prepped for a Picture

Chapter 3: Prepped for a Picture

Zendaya let out a shaky laugh as her family fussed over her. It was a Sunday, which meant a full house compared to the usual quietness. Her mom, Claire, stood over her, considering outfits. "Should we do something classy with jewelry? Or maybe a tomboy look? What does the Prince like?" her mom asked frantically. The majority of the Coleman family was gathered in the living room, dressing up the brunette. Today, Zendaya was going to submit her form for the Selection, and it was common knowledge that your picture was going to be taken. "Okay, mom, I don't think we should make a big deal out of this." She objected. "Boo, your looks will influence whether or not you get in!" Her mom said in a scolding manner. "Well, that makes me feel better." Zendaya said irritably. Her mother brushed off the comment and began muttering under her breath. "Should I call someone to help with the outfit? Maybe Sylvia? No…"

After a bit of a conflict between Zendaya, her mother and little AnnaBella, the family finally decided upon an outfit. The shirt was simple; a pure white, soft shirt with lace decorating the neckline and edge. The shirt was paired with a flowery pastel skirt and nude heels. The outfit made the girl appear mature, yet comfortable and confident. Zendaya spun in front of the mirror. "I do love the skirt!" She sung, giggling. AnnaBella mimicked her sister and spun in a circle, and then rushed over to Zendaya. The little girl wrapped her tiny arms around her sister in a hug. "You're going to be a beautiful princess, Zen." She told her. Zendaya smiled, hugging her sister back. "I don't think I'm going to be a princess." She replied softly. AnnaBella was about to refute the brunette when their mom spoke up, gathering their attention.

"Okay, now we focus on hair." The older women announced, grabbing a hairbrush and beginning to run it through Zendaya's snarled, thick dark brown hair. After a moment or two, Zendaya's mom paused and picked up the phone. "I'm calling your hairstylist, and she's going to do something special for your hair. Oh- and your makeup artist. We'll need Carol, too." Zendaya laughed uneasily. "Don't go too crazy, mom. It's not like, an award show."

It was only a few moments before Zendaya's hairstylist appeared at the door. Rachel walked in swiftly, sitting next to Zendaya and beginning to unpack her supplies. The determined blonde looked at the singer. "We're going to make your hair look perfect." She said fiercely. And with that, the women began brushing Zendaya's dark hair.

It took an hour, but the teenager's normally thick, unmanageable hair had been straightened to perfection. Rachel had also attached fake bangs to Zendaya's roots, so a rounded cluster of fake brown hair fell into her right eye. The blonde hairstylist turned the singer around to look at the mirror for herself. At the sight of her reflection a grin lighted her face, and the girl leaned towards the mirror to examine her hair closer. "It's beautiful, Rachel," Zendaya told her quietly, the brunette's eyes never leaving the mirror. Her hair was sleek, elegant. Even if it was a bit much for the occasion.

After Rachel had left, it seemed like it was only minutes before Zendaya's makeup artist, Carol, was at the house. "Mom. Why all the fuss over this? Can't I just put on mascara and go? I think my hair catches enough attention." The girl complained. Her mom shot her a stern look, and Carol made a tsk sound. "Honey, your mother is right. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You might as well make the most of it." Carol spoke, glancing at Zendaya as she began to unpack and spread out an assortment of makeup. "Okay, I understand, Carol." The girl said with a sigh. "Just don't go to overboard."

After an hour of brushes and fingers poking at the female's face, her makeup had been finished. Carol grinned at Zendaya. "Your going to love this, Z." And with that, she grabbed the brunette's hand and drug her to the bathroom mirror. Zendaya stumbled into the bathroom, and once she had gained her balance, began to look at Carol's work.

At her reflection, an 'oooh' escaped the girl's mouth. The majority of her facial flaws had been covered up with foundation, and with a few brushes of powder and crème Carol had made the allusion of Zendaya having higher cheekbones. Brushed along her cheeks was a gentle, light pink blush that lighted up the girl's face and matched her faint rose-colored lipstick. As for eye makeup, she sported smoky black eyeshadow and long black eyelashes. While Zendaya supported makeup-free faces among younger girls, her mother and Carol were right; the makeup did make her look gorgeous.

The teenager gave Carol a quick hug. "Thanks, Carol. Your makeup skills are amazing." The women squeezed her back. "No problem. And honey, don't give much worry to the Selection. You'll always have me and your family. And not to mention all your fans." Zendaya smiled at her words. "Thanks." Carol nodded and began to put all of her eyeshadows and makeup brushes into her bag. "Good luck."

…..

"You look beautiful, Boo." Zendaya's mom whispered as the two of them approached the looming building. It was only a short walk to the Province Postal Office from their house, and clutched in Zendaya's hand was her Selection form. She had came to turn in her form and have her picture taken, but could already tell she would have to wait a while until her turn. All around her were people she had only seen on T.V. In front of her, Zendaya could see the face that was all over the Provinces; Shailene Woodley. The young women was being interviewed by the paparazzi. Beside her was the curled black hair of Miranda Cosgrove. A little further down the line were Victoria Justice, Isabelle Fuhrman, Keke Palmer and Debby Ryan. _My competition._ Zendaya thought, biting her lip.

After what had seemed like forever, it was finally her turn to have her picture taken for the Selection. With one quick motion Zendaya slipped her form to the man behind the desk and hurried over to the backdrop. She smiled and with a flash of light from the camera her picture had been taken. The process had been so simple. So easy. An alluring picture compared to what she was getting herself into.


	4. Chapter 4: Selected

Chapter Four: Selected

*Two Weeks Later*

Ariana Grande was curled up on the couch, wrapped in a fuzzy pink blanket. In her hands was a bowl of watermelon and strawberries. The girl reached for the remote and pressed the _on_ button to the T.V. After doing so, she quickly spooned a mouthful of fruit into her mouth, glancing down at Coco and Fawkes, who were sitting on the carpet begging for food. After a second or two, she trained her hazel eyes back towards the T.V. Ariana's whole body was buzzing with excitement; adrenaline running through her veins while her stomach did flips. The girl breathed in slowly. It had been two weeks since she had submitted her Selection form, and tonight was the very night the entire nation would know the 35 girls that got in.

The flat screen T.V buzzed to life in seconds, and it only took Ariana a few moments to skip to the right channel. Just as the national anthem began playing, her brother Frankie hurried into the living room. "Did I miss anything?" He asked, his voice full of excitement. Ariana grinned at him as he took a seat beside her. "Not yet. You're just in time. Now shhh."

After the national anthem finished, the camera cut to a shot of King Keegan standing at his usual podium. His voice rung out, loud and strong. "There has been an increasing amount of attacks on the lower castes, so in the next few months we will be sending in extra forces to protect our citizens." The king continued with a brief update on the war, and after him announcements were made on the French bases, rebels, roadwork, debt and infrastructure of the nation. "The announcements seem to be a lot shorter then normal." Ariana noted, attempting to keep her voice level. Her brother nodded in response, keeping his eyes trained on the T.V.

Finally, the Master of Events appeared on screen and introduced Pierce. Frankie clapped loudly as Pierce strode over to the royal family. Ariana playfully jabbed him in the rib. "Shhh. I'm trying to watch." She scolded. The camera glided over to where Flynn, the Queen, King and Pierce stood. "Good, evening, Your Majesty," Pierce said, facing the king. His voice held excitement. "Pierce, wonderful to see you again." The king replied, his usually stern voice jolly for the occasion.

"Looking forward to announcement?"

"I am, I am. I believe all the girls picked will be lovely."

Pierce nodded in agreement and then turned to Queen Brigitte. "Your Majesty, do you have advice for the Selected?" The queen gave a natural smile. "I do. I'd say that being honest and level-minded through the entire event is what helped me the most. There were times in the Selection where it got stressful and such, and being able to be calm and collected through every new event is valuable." Pierce nodded at her words. "Very wise advice, my queen. And with that, let us finally reveal the 35 young ladies chosen for the Selection. We should all congratulate the celebrity daughters of our fine nation!"

The screen of the T.V switched to the national emblem. Ariana squealed and grabbed her brother's arm. In the upper right corner was a small box that showed Flynn's face, allowing everyone to see his reaction to the girls picked. Pierce took a deep breath. "Miss Aly Raisman of Allens, Two." A picture of an average-looking girl popped up on the T.V. She had long, straight black hair and wore a plain sky blue dress. Her smile looked awkward and forced. Flynn gave a small smile at her image. Ariana closed her eyes tightly. The province of Angeles would be announced next. Pierce's voice rang out.

"Miss Ariana Grande of Angeles, Two." A high pitched scream escaped the brunette's voice. Ariana's whole body was on fire. She felt like she could run to the coast and back. "OhmyGodFrankie!" She squealed, a few tears of joy running down her face. The girl engulfed her brother in a hug and buried her smiling face into his shoulder. "I was chosen." She whispered in shock. "I can't believe it! Out of all the o-other girls. It was me." Ariana laughed, wiping the tears and smeared mascara off her cheek. "Me."

* * *

><p>Zendaya was crowded into a couch with her sisters, while the rest of the family was spread out among the living room. Her mother, father and Austin were seated on the couch opposite of them. In her mother's arms was a sleeping Katianna. The smell of burritos and popcorn wafted around the room, but the family was too nervous to eat. They were watching the announcement of the 35 Selected girls.<p>

The singer bit her lip, her eyes trained on the T.V. The first girl to be picked was Aly Raisman. Zendaya's hands began to sweat, and she gave a nervous glance around the room. Everyone else seemed just as tense as her. Her mother was leaning forward, her eyes never leaving the T.V. Zendaya gulped and wrapped her sister AnnaBella in a hug. Her sister smiled but didn't say anything.

The next girl chosen was Ariana Grande, who sported curled light brown hair and a small smile. Zendaya noted that Flynn seemed to give a nod of approval at her image. "Miss Mckayla Maroney of Atlin, Two." A picture of a pretty brunette popped up on the T.V. Flynn whispered something to the king at the sight of Mckayla. "Miss Gabby Douglas of Baffin, Two." An African American girl with a large, friendly smile appeared on screen. Zendaya's sister turned to her. "Isn't that the famous gymnast, Zen?" AnnaBella asked curiously. "I think so. " The brunette replied, glancing from her sister to the T.V screen. "Tough competition so far." Zendaya's mom commented.

The next girl was Hailie Mathers, followed by Jasmine Bogaerde. Zendaya gulped, her mom was right. Even if she did get in, the competition would be difficult. The brunette wasn't even sure she wanted to be in the Selection. She was perfectly fine with her current career and didn't need the distraction of love. "Miss Ella O'Connor of Bonita, Two." In the corner of the T.V was a young women with gorgeous, high-volume, thick, curly dark brown hair. Her hair was swept so it just barely covered her right eye. It made her look mysterious. Flynn gave a small smile at her image.

Zendaya look at the T.V screen expectantly. Her province was coming up soon. The girl's stomach was doing flips, and she could feel sweat dripping down her neck. She was starting to regret agreeing to sign up for the Selection. "Miss Demi Lovato of Calgary, Two." Zendaya looked away from the screen. I_ts not going to be me. I don't want it to be me. It could ruin my career. I don't wanna fall in love with Flynn._ She thought. _But I'll be able to meet the Prince. And it'll be great for my career._ A smaller voice in her mind objected. Suddenly the sound of the T.V cut through the girl's thoughts. "Miss Zendaya Coleman of Carolina, Two."

Zendaya's stomach dropped. "No. " She whispered. All around her, her family was cheering and laughing with joy. Her mother was dancing, spinning around and clapping with tears streaking down her face. Her father was sitting on the couch, laughing heartily. Austin was dancing with Annabella while Kayla clung to Zendaya in a bear hug.

It felt like her head was underwater. Zendaya couldn't hear the shrieks of joy and laughing of her family. Her whole body felt numb. She shook her head, running a hand through her dark hair. Suddenly the girl detached herself from Kayla and pushed her way around her family out of the living room. "I can't believe this." She whispered. Would if she didn't want to be in the Selection? Zendaya didn't need romance and didn't want a break from her career. The girl felt tears snake their way down her face. "I _cannot_ believe this."

* * *

><p>Bella Thorne shook her head in wonder, a lock of red hair falling into her face as she did so. The ginger couldn't get over the fact that her very friend Zendaya had got into the Selection. The two girls had worked together for numerous movies and television series and over time, had grown to be pretty good friends. However, after Bella had moved to the province Dominca the two hardly ever saw each other.<p>

_I wouldn't think Zendaya would want to be in the Selection._ Bella thought in unbelief. And the other crazy thing was that she had entered the competition as well. _Would if we were in the Selection together?_ Bella pondered, but quickly shook her head at the thought. _I'm not going to get picked. No need to get my hopes up._

When Bella looked at the T.V again she noticed they were already on the province Sumner. However, before she could read the name the next girl appeared on screen. "Miss Abigail Breslin of Dakota, Two." The actress sighed at the picture of the blonde and began to bite her lip. Her province was coming up soon. "Miss Chloe Moretz of Denbeigh, Two." An image of a honey blonde girl with a striking smile slid on to the T.V screen. Bella trained her eyes on the television in front of her. The province Dominca was next. And out of nowhere came the words, "Miss Bella Thorne of Dominca, Two."

**Note:**

**The other Selected girls are;**

**Courtney Stodden**

**Caitlin Lomax**

**Lindsey Wixson**

**Bethany Mota**

**Miley Cyrus**

**Tailor Swift**

**Megan Mcarthy**

**Charlotte Aitchison**

**Jessica Newham**

**Sloane Stephens**

**Eugenie Bouchard**

**Jamie Grace**

**Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Nirrimi Hakanson**

**Cher Loyd**

**Mackenzie Lintz**

**Selena Gomez**

**I believe I am still missing six girls, though. So if anybody had any suggestions for other celebrities, that'd be great! **


	5. Chapter 5: Learning the Ropes

EruditeAbnegationMockinjay** I know you posted your comment a while ago, but I would just like to say thank you! It means a lot to already be getting positive feedback :) And sure- I'll add Olivia Holt to the Selected list. Peyton List seems to young, though. (Just compared to all the other Selected girls).**

theYAfangirl17** Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll add Sadie Robertson as one of the Selected. And as for the Zendaya question- are you referring to the outfit she wears for her picture? 'Cause that was roughly based off . Everything else, though, is me just doing lots of research on her!**

Theoneforever** I'd add Shailene Woodley, but she was already mentioned in Chapter three as living in Carolina, which Zendaya was picked from. Katy Perry, Brenda Song and Emily West seem to old. (As I'd prefer them around the age of 16-20.) However, they'll probably show up or be mentioned eventually. **

Fairy not princess** I'll go ahead and add Kyla Ross, Michaela DePrince and Emma Watson to the Selected!**

Miaforevez** Haha, Thank you! Sorry, but it seems all the Selected spots are now taken. However, I'll make sure to get Meghan Trainor and/or Megan Nicole in the story at some point! **

**Here is the complete list of the Selected!**

**Allens- Ally Raisman**

**Angeles- Ariana Grande **

**Atlin- Mckayla Maroney**

**Baffin- Gabby Souglas**

**Bankston- Hailie Mathers**

**Belcourt- Jasmine van de Bogaerde **

**Bonita- Ella o' Connor**

**Calgary- Demi Lovato**

**Carolina- Zendaya Coleman**

**Clermont- Sadie Robertson**

**Columbia- Kyla Ross**

**Dakota- Abigail Breslin**

**Denbeigh- Chloë Moretz**

**Dominca- Bella Thorne**

**Fennley- Courtney Stodden**

**Hansport-Caitlin Lomax**

**Handuragua- Lindsey Wixson**

**Hundson- Bethany Mota**

**Kent- Miley Cyrus**

**Labrador- Tailor Swift**

**Lakedon- Megan Mcarthy**

**Likely- Charlotte Aitchison**

**Midston- Jessica Newham**

**Ottaro- Sloane Stephens**

**Paloma- Eugenie Bouchard**

**Panama- Jamie Grace**

**Sonage- Tinashe Kachingwe**

**Sota- Nirrimi Hakanson**

**St. George- Cher Loyd**

**Sumner- - Mackenzie Lintz**

**Tammins- Michaela DePrince **

**Waverly- Olivia Holt**

**Whites- Zoe Sugg**

**Yukon- Emma Watson **

**Zuni- Selena Gomez**

**Celebrities that will probably be mentioned or pop up at some point but not apart of the Selected (Ex. A singer that is not selected comes to the palace to perform, different celebrities are invited to a party/ ball): Shailene Woodley, Katy Perry, Meghan Trainor, Megan Nicole,**

Chapter Five: Learning the Ropes 

Zendaya's morning was started off with a rough knocking at the front door. The female yawned, bags visible under her eyes. She had barely gotten any sleep the previous night, as her mind was too preoccupied on the Selection. Zendaya took a small bite from her pancake and hurried out of the kitchen to answer the door.

When the brunette stepped into the house entrance way it was made clear that her mother had beat her to the door. Standing on the other side of the door was a rather round women with a clean, pinned up blonde bun. "I'm Cynthia, and I'm here to check that Zendaya hasn't lied on any part of her form." The women explained, stepping into the house without invitation. "O-of course!" Zendaya's mom said, slightly surprised.

An hour later, Cynthia had left. While she was at the Coleman home she had proceeded to question the family on the credibility of Zendaya's abilities and skills. Claire Coleman had to pull out papers and awards proving Zendaya's talents as a celebrity, and after a bit of convincing, Cynthia had finally packed up her suitcase and left. As soon as the front door closed Zendaya let out a sigh of relief. The girl ran a hand through her messy hair, that with all the activity of the morning, had only been half brushed. Now all the female wanted to do was curl up and write poetry. Or maybe dance. Somewhere she could escape reality for a little while and get lost in thoughts other than the ones that tormented her about the Selection. Just as Zendaya was heading up the stairs to her room with her half-eaten plate of pancakes and a writing pad, there was another knock at the door. The brunette sighed. "Can't I at least finish breakfast?"

The next visitor was a palace guard and a handful of soldiers. Zendaya's mom was surprised at seeing the group, her eyebrows shooting straight up as she opened the door. Zendaya herself was just relieved she didn't need to be interrogated or bothered by the current visitors. While military men roamed around the Coleman house, going over security measures for the Coleman property, Zendaya stayed holed up in her room. The girl curled up on her light pink beanbag that rested in the corner of her room. Pencil and paper in hand, the brunette began to doodle hearts and eyes and occasionally scribble down something that could be a poem lyric. Slowly, Zendaya relaxed, forgetting about the Selection.

The actress blinked open her eyes to the ringing of a telephone. _I must of dozed off._ Zendaya realized, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, stretched and then reached for the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hello, I'm Flaria. Is this Zendaya Coleman?" The voice on the other end asked, managing to sound perky yet professional at the same time. "Yeah." The brunette replied, sitting down on her bed. "Well, it's a pleasure to talk to you, Zendaya! I'm of high standard here at the palace, and I'm calling to see if you need anything? Do you have any questions?" For a moment, Zendaya considered asking if she could quit the Selection. She pictured her mom crying and her sisters sobbing and angry at her decision. Zendaya cleared her throat. "No, we're fine. But thank you." "M'kay. If you need anything at all just give me a call. I'll be seeing you soon, then." After a quick 'bye' Zendaya hung up the phone.

….

Two days later and Zendaya had received more than a few visitors. Fans had came up to her door, rushing up to the windows and congratulating her on being Selected. By now it was a Wednesday afternoon, two days before the girl left. Zendaya sat at the oak piano that rested in the corner of the living room. For a moment the girl admired the gleaming white keys of the instrument. Her father had bought the piano for her when she was younger, maybe about five. Since then Zendaya had enjoyed playing the piano in her free time. _I bet they'll have pianos' at the palace. And a basketball court and all the fancy paper we can get our hands on for drawing and poetry._ Her thoughts whispered. _Doesn't matter. I have everything I need here. The one thing I won't have at the palace is my family._ Zendaya thought, but then abruptly shook her head. I_ shouldn't be worrying about the Selection. It'll pass quickly, hopefully._

A faint smile lit the girl's face as her hands began to dance over the keys of the piano. She wasn't playing anything particular, just making it up as she went along. The notes of something of a love song whirled through the air, the song conveying fear of the unknown and the caring, beckoning side of love. All her insecurities were poured into the song as the sound bounced off the walls of the room. It was a song that expressed human emotions and moved the spirit. One that was inspired by Zendaya's fear of losing her fans and losing her career to the Selection and losing herself to love. But it was also inspired by the hopeful, caring, guiding love that caressed the heart. Just then a knock could be heard at the front door, breaking through Zendaya's song and thoughts.

Zendaya sighed, stroking the piano once more before standing up. She hurried over to entrance way of the house, opening the door to reveal a lean man who appeared to be in his 30's. "Hello, I'm Christopher Entle." The man said uneasily, fidgeting. "And I need to go over the Selection rules with you." Zendaya nodded, letting Christopher inside. "Of course." Christopher look around the house. "Is anyone home?" Zendaya led him over to the living room. "My dad is, he's up stairs. Everyone else is gone, though." She replied. Christopher sat down on the living room couch, Zendaya sitting down opposite of him. "This'll work then." He said, opening a folder and laying out papers. After getting his papers into an organized stack, he looked at Zendaya. "This might sound illiberal, but as of you last Friday, you are now considered property of Illéa. You must take care of your body from here on out. That means no cutting or self harm, eating all the meals we provide and staying hydrated." Zendaya nodded. She didn't like being called 'property of Illéa' but the rules made sense.

"Good. Now onto the next part. Now, I know this might seem personal, but I've had to discuss it with every other Selected girl. I need confirmation that you are, in fact, a virgin." Zendaya's eyes widened and she nodded . "Of course I am." _I'm a little insulted that he'd think I wasn't._ The girl thought, crossing her legs. "Now, if you aren't a virgin, there will be serious consequences. You'll be-" Zendaya interrupted Christopher. "I am, I am. Don't worry." Christopher handed Zendaya a pen. "Very good, then. I'll need you to sign this to confirm your statement."

After quickly scribbling her name on the paper, the brunette looked at the man expectantly. "Now I'll just have to go over the Selection rules with you. They are very straightforward, however, if you have any questions please speak up." Christopher told her, shuffling the papers that were in his hands. Zendaya nodded, waiting for Christopher to continue. "First, you cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the Prince himself. Even the king and queen cannot force you out. They can, of course, tell the Prince that they do not approve of you, but he makes every decision of who stays and goes."

Zendaya nodded weakly. She didn't like the idea of the Prince being the only one who could let her leave. _Once I get there,_ she realized, _I'm trapped at his will. _

Christopher continued. "There is no set timeline for the Selection. It can be in a matter of days or stretch into years." Zendaya gulped. "Has the Selection ever actually lasted into years?" Christopher glanced down to his papers and then back to the brunette. "On a few occasions, however, it is a rare occurrence. " She couldn't imagine being stuck at the palace for years. _What have I gotten myself into…_

"While no one expects you to get along with the other Selected girls, you are to not fight with them or sabotage them. If you are found laying hands on another contestant, causing her stress, stealing from her, or doing anything that might diminish her personal relationship with the prince, it is in his hands whether or not to dismiss you on the spot." The man paused to make sure Zendaya understood. The girl nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"You do not arrange your time with the prince. He will seek you out for one-on-one company if he wants it. If you are in a larger social setting and he is present, that is different. But you do not go to him with out invitation. Also, your only romantic relationship will be with Prince Flynn. If you are found to be in a relationship with anyone else, that is considered treason and is punishable by death." The only thing Zendaya was worried about on that rule was being in a romantic relationship with Prince Flynn.

"You are still applicable to Illéa's written laws. Being Selected does not put you above the law."

"Of course." Zendaya agreed.

"You must not wear any clothes or eat any food that is not specifically provided for you by the palace. This is a security issue and will be strictly enforced.

"On Fridays you are required to attend all Capital Report broadcasts. Occasionally there will be cameras or photographers in the palace, and you will be polite and allow them to get a glimpse at your lifestyle with the prince.

"Should you make it to the top ten, you will be considered an Elite. Upon reaching that status, you will be taught the responsibilities of being royalty. You are not permitted to seek out such details before you reach that status. Should you make it to the end, you will marry Prince Flynn and take the crown as princess. Do you understand?" Zendaya let out a feeble 'yes'. Her mind couldn't comprehend marrying or even falling in love with Prince Flynn. The possibility of it all was terrifying.

Christopher slid a paper towards Zendaya. "I need you to sign this in confirmation that you agree and understand all the rules." The brunette signed her name and gave the paper back to the man. Christopher began packing up his papers, putting them all in folders. Just as he was heading out the door he turned to Zendaya. "Oh, and one more thing. I advise you to accept whatever Prince Flynn offers to you. Dinner, kisses-more than kisses- anything. Don't turn him down."


	6. Chapter 6: Farewells

Fairy not Princess **I'ma try to update more often!**

EruditeAbnegationMockinjay **Agreed!**

miaforevez **xD That might be because I changed stage names to the artist's real names. For example, Ella 'o Connor is Lorde. **

Chapter Six: Farewells 

Ariana's white heels clicked against the black pavement outside her house, however the sound wasn't audible over the screaming fans that surrounded the sidewalk. Cameras went off as hands reached out to Ariana, who flashed a smile at the crowd. Since her house was close to the province square, the female was walking instead of driving to her sending off. The slight breeze ruffled her curled brown hair, forming a picture perfect image. Ariana was dressed in the uniform of the Selected; black pants and a white shirt. Behind her walked Frankie, who looked just as happy as her to be there. While Ariana blew kisses to the crowd, Frankie smiled, waving at the cameras.

In moments the two were at the Province square. Quickly someone grabbed Ariana's arm, escorting her to the stage. The female looked at the crowd in front of her with wide, excited eyes. She had been to award shows and performed on stage, but this was one of the largest crowds she had seen in her life. It seemed like the entire province of Angeles had come to send her off.

Suddenly the mayor stepped on stage, sporting a brown suite and tie. Grabbing the microphone, he began to speak. "Angeles will be cheering on the gorgeous, adored star- none other than Ariana Grande!" At his words, the crowd erupted in claps and cheers, some throwing flowers onto the stage. Ariana laughed, unable to process it all. Her eyes sifted through the crowd until she saw her family. Frankie was hollering and clapping loudly while her mother was crying with pride. Ariana smiled, wiping a tear from her face. _All these people are cheering for me…_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please help me in the sending off of Ariana Grande!" The mayor called out to the crowd. Just then, he moved over to Ariana, holding a microphone out to her. "Do you have any words for Angeles, dear?" Ariana beamed. "I want to thank all my fans for their support, like this is just crazy! I wouldn't be in the Selection if it weren't for them." The mayor nodded. "Of course!"

For the next twenty minutes the mayor went on about Ariana's achievements while the brunette stood there flustered. Finally the mayor finished speaking and the crowd broke into cheers and screams again. As Ariana stepped off stage, a slim women with red hair appeared at her side. "I'm Cecile and I'm your aide. The mayor's speech went on a little too long and we're off schedule. Quickly go make your farewells and then I can escort you to the car that will take you to the airport." Ariana nodded and then pushed through the crowd towards her mom and brother. The first to engulf her in a hug was Frankie. "Your going to do great." He told her. Ariana nodded, and after her brother released her, wrapped her arms around her mom. "I can't believe it! Be yourself and remember we love you no matter what." Her mom spoke through tears. Ariana's chin wobbled. "Thanks mom. I'll write you." Just then Cecile tugged at the girl's arm. "Time to go." Ariana gave her mom and brother one last final hug before pushing through the crowd at Cecile's side. In moments the two appeared at the shining white car. Cecile opened the car door. "Good luck, lady Ariana."


	7. Chapter 7: Going Places

**Sorry, that last chapter was a little short. This one's longer, though. **

Chapter Seven: Going Places, Getting Somewhere

Ariana Grande stepped into the large, bustling airport a half hour later. The car ride there hadn't been too awkward, although not what the brunette would describe as comfortable. The driver had mainly asked her questions and raved about how much he loved her music. There were also moments along the ride where large crowds would swarm up to the car, rushing up with signs that advertised Ariana's name.

Ariana tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear, looking at the aide that was at her side. Lilac was a tall, blonde women with an athletic build who was supposed to make sure Ariana got on her flight safely. The women grabbed Ariana's arm and began to drag her through the semi-walkable path through fans. Ariana followed after Lilac, shrinking away from the grabbing hands of fans. Eventually the two women made it to where Ariana boarded. Lilac pointed to doorway. "That's your plane. We've filled out all of your paperwork so everything is in check. Enjoy your flight." Ariana nodded. "Thank you." Just as the brunette was entering the plane, she turned her head and saw screaming fans engulf another Selected girl. The women beamed at the crowd and then disappeared into the door of a plane entrance. Ariana looked away and walked into her own plane.

The brunette looked around in awe. She loved traveling and had flown many times before. However, she had never boarded anything as fancy as the plane she was on. Her heels clicked against the golden tile floor and her hand brushed against the leather recliner seats. The female took a seat in the front; it appeared she was the only one on. Looking around, she noticed the plane also had a separate room that resembled a high-end restaurant. Just then a flight attendant strode up to Ariana. "Welcome, Miss Ariana, to flight 329. We will be landing in Sumner to pick up Miss Mackenzie Lintz in about a half hour. After that, we will pick up Miss Courtney Stodden from Fennley followed by Miss Tailor Swift from Labrador. Is there anything you need? Any questions?" Ariana shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you. " The flight attendant followed Ariana's eyes to the dining area. "If you need anything to eat, you can simply enter our mini-restaurant and you will be served. We also have a mini-movie theater in the back." Ariana's eyebrows shot up. "Wow." The flight attendant smiled. "If you need anything, just ring the bell above your seat."

After the flight attendant hurried away, Ariana heard a voice over the speakers. "Please buckle yourself in, we will be taking off in a few minutes." The female followed the instructions and true to the man's word the plane lifted into the air minutes later. Ariana looked out the window excitedly, watching the ground below her grow smaller and smaller. Adrenaline coursed through the girl's veins as she grinned to herself. She still couldn't _believe_ she had been Selected.

…

A half hour later and the plane slowly descended onto the chalky black runaway. Ariana looked outside her window curiously. The province they landed in was the complete opposite of her home. Angeles was extremely urban, full of towering buildings. Sumner appeared to be more rural, with fields of swaying grass and forests visible in the distance. Ariana looked at the boarding area of the plan expectantly. A moment later and the door swung open, letting in a young girl.

The girl had a combination of emotions playing out on her face; surprise, happiness and unbelief. Her eyes were wide and excited, her breathing coming out in shallow breaths. At the sight of Ariana Grande, the redhead rushed over to the girl. "Oh my God! Your Ariana Grande! I can't believe this!" Ariana laughed. "What's your name? I don't think I know you." The singer knew the flight attendant had told her earlier, but could only remember that her name started with an 'M'. The girl took a seat next to Ariana. "I'm Mackenzie. I acted in _The Hunger Games_ and the T.V series _Under the Dome_." Ariana nodded, smiling. "Oh, okay." Overhead, a voice spoke through the speakers. "Please make sure you are buckled in. We will be taking off in a few minutes."

Mackenzie buckled herself in and in moments she felt the plane move underneath her. With a rush of movement, the plane became airborne. "This has been so amazing," Mackenzie breathed, her eyes trained on the window next to Ariana. Ariana nodded in agreement. "My sending off was incredible. I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place!" The brunette exclaimed in response.

"Same! It's been awesome! It's so sweet and cool to see everyone give such a positive response. It's just been a humbling and flattering experience so far." Mackenzie noted, a smile lighting her face. Ariana turned to the redhead. "Hey, you wanna watch a movie? The flight attendant mentioned of a mini-movie theater in the back," Ariana offered, grinning. Mackenzie laughed. "Are you for real? Totally."

…

Half a _Harry Potter_ movie later and the girls were throwing popcorn at each other. Mackenzie yelped as Ariana pelted her with buttered popcorn. "Hey, you got one down my bra!" The ginger said through giggles. Ariana leaned over, laughing. Mackenzie took the opportunity to dump a bucket of popcorn over Ariana's head. The brunette yelped in surprise. Mackenzie burst out laughing. Moments later, Ariana joined her. "We are going to look so gross for the cameras. With buttered hair!" Mackenzie leaned over laughing at Ariana's comment. "Totally!" The pilot's voice interrupted their fun. "Please buckle yourselves in, we will be landing in the Fennley airport soon." Mackezie grabbed Ariana's arm. "Come on, let's go get seated. The next girl is going to be greeted by oily, popcorn-smelling girls."

Ten minutes later and an older girl who resembled a spray tanned wig strode into the plane. She wore a low-cut white shirt- _braless_- and short black jean shorts. Ariana and Mackenzie exchanged glances. The young women gave a side glance towards the two girls, sitting a few seats away from Ariana and Mackenzie. _What's wrong with their hair? If this is my competition, I've already won._ The blonde thought, her mascara-covered eyes sizing up the other girls.

Ariana sat uncomfortably as the new girl smirked at them. The group sat awkwardly and was only interrupted by the pilot announcing take off. "So, what's your name?" Ariana asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. The blonde gave her an unbelieving look. "You've never heard of me? I'm a television _personality_." Mackenzie glanced at Ariana with a look that said _I hate this girl already_. Ariana frowned, but couldn't help but agree with Mackenzie. The brunette turned to the blonde women. "Um, could you refresh me?" The women sighed dramatically. "Courtney Stodden." Ariana nodded. "Hm, okay. So, um, I'm Ariana, and this-" the singer motioned to her friend "-is Mackenzie." Courtney nodded and pursed her lips together.

Ariana shot Mackenzie a look that said _What do we do now_? Mackenzie shrugged in response, nervously eyeing Courtney. "Well, me and Mackenzie are going to the mini-movie theater now, you can join us if you want. There's popcorn," Ariana said. Courtney shook her head. "No thanks. I can't believe you guys eat popcorn." The blonde said with disgust. With that, Ariana grabbed Mackenzie's arm and hurried to the mini-movie theater room.

As soon as the two girls got to the room they quickly shut the door behind them. "Ohmygod. I better not have to deal with her the entire Selection." Mackenzie said with wide eyes. Ariana nodded. "Her clothing… Her boobs were literally hanging out of her shirt." Mackenzie wrinkled her nose. "Do you think the prince is into that?"

"I hope not!" Ariana exclaimed. "If he is, he can kiss my butt goodbye. I'm not becoming a slut for him."

Mackenzie nodded at Ariana's words. "Totally." After a minute of silence, Mackenzie spoke up. "Do you think the other girls will be like that? Dressing and acting that way, I mean." Ariana shrugged. "Some of them, probably." Mackenzie moved over to the movie- theater chairs, sitting down. Ariana followed, plopping down next to the redhead.

For the next hour the girls talked and chatted as if they had been best friends forever. They talked about everything from boys to clothing to food. In middle of their conversation about the red carpet the pilot informed them they would be landing in Labrador soon. "Should we go out to the main seats to welcome the next girl?" Mackenzie asked, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "Probably. Wouldn't want a girl to walk in to Courtney alone." Ariana responded, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her shirt.

Within moments Ariana and Mackenzie were seated in the recliner chairs, although taking the precaution to distance themselves from Courtney. The plane began to lower until it hit the runway with a slight bump. Slowly the plane came to a complete stop. It didn't take long for the plane entrance door to swing open, revealing a recognizable face. With her trademark dirty blonde bangs and red lipstick, Taylor Swift walked onto the plane.

Ariana's eyes widened at the sight of the singer, and she heard Mackenzie squealing beside her. Taylor smiled at the group, taking a seat one away from Mackenzie and Ariana. Courtney looked over her shoulder, her eyes turning to slits at the sight of Taylor. _Why is she here? She'll probably dump the Prince quicker than Harry._ The blonde thought, rolling her eyes.

"I'm Mackenzie." The ginger offered, her voice high-pitched with excitement. Tailor nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mackenzie!" The dirty blonde turned to Ariana. "And I know who you are- Ariana Grande!" The young women said with a laugh. The pilot's voice came on over the speakers. "Buckle up, folks, 'cause our next destination is the Palace!" Ariana cheered and quickly Mackenzie and Tailor's voice joined in.


End file.
